


The King and the King

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anime, Bands, Canon Gay Character, Card Games, Crushes, Drama, Duelling, Epic Friendship, Episode Related, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, Music, Musicians, References to the Beatles, Rock and Roll, Romance, Singing, Slash, Suggestive Themes, Tsunderes, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Taira Getta can’t stop Kirishima Roa from reinvading his heart.
Relationships: Kirishima Roa & Kirishima Romin, Kirishima Roa/Taira Getta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	The King and the King

The King and the King

Author’s Note: Yeah, so they’re basically canon now. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Roa x Getta tension.

Summary:

Taira Getta can’t stop Kirishima Roa from reinvading his heart.

* * *

Roa is stunning to him. Cooler than cool. Every pose executed with flawless poise.

As he gawps, Getta is stormed by love sparkles. The shine’s enough to make him drop to his knees and cry. Enough to disavow Nail and convert back to Roa. To kiss the King’s hand and beg to serve.

Getta wasn’t only a glutton. He was also a glutton for punishment.

On some base level, Getta liked losing Duels to Roa because it reinforced his poster boy image. The image of the singer on the posters Getta felt the blues at being excluded from. Getta’s biggest roadblock wasn’t Roa. It was himself for idolizing and _idealizing_ Roa to the point where he played his own saboteur.

Roa. Knew. This.

Yuga and his bunch might not be versed in RoaRomin’s stagecraft, but Getta and Romin could distinguish the unsubtle cues in Roa’s body language. He amped up his already funky flair to drive Getta’s heart _boom-bah-bah-boom-bah-bah_. It’s the same thunder beat he took advantage of to get his fans to shout and swoon and drool all over him. The countercultural fiend!

“I loved you.”

Fallin’, yes, he was fallin’. And Roa kept callin’…him back again.

The tsundere he is, Roa hustles with a song about what an irreplaceable _friend_ Getta is.

Even then, Getta couldn’t deep-six the chance they may come together right now helter-skelter in strawberry fields forever.

Why else would Roa write such lyrics – such a suggestive summon chant for Royal Demon’s Invasion? The recitation sounded like a cheesy euphemism for what Roa would do to Getta during a rave if they _weren’t_ an elementary school band. Couple that with his new ace’s bare-chested bare chest, and it was obvious what Roa was going for.

 _Where_ were the swords on Roa’s shirt pointing?

Actually, come to think of it, Rook’s chants had a provocative tempo out of context too. But Rook’s brain was 50% food and 50% duelling, so that was just Rook being Rook.

The hi-hat in Getta’s head delivers a chick.

♬ _I want to hold your hand_ ♬

And as Goha’s discount Elvis’ Life Point counter grooved to zero, he gained his desire. Roa snared him before he bowed out down Nail’s trapdoor.

“Getta-chan, without you I’m useless.”

A jelly roll hairstyle didn’t look supermurgitroid on Getta. He looked more boss snarfing a jelly doughnut.

But Roa being Roa, their reunion tour will have to be postponed.

Fallin’, yes, he was fallin’.

Goo goo g’joob, goo goo goo g’joob.


End file.
